


Mama's Boys

by BurningFox6



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gen, Mild Swearing, Mother-Son Relationship, Really Good Pottage, common ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningFox6/pseuds/BurningFox6
Summary: Kazuichi lets a little too much slip over one of Teruteru's dishes... and the chef decides to open up a little himself, man to man.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Mama's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm working with a fanzine ( https://inourheartszine.carrd.co/# ) that's focused on characters that could use more attention, and all the love for some of the less popular characters is heartwarming to see. In addition to my main piece in the zine (which you’ll be able to see later if you buy the zine, all profits go to charity!), seeing all the good vibes inspired me to do another smaller one. After a bit of thinking, I realized a couple characters had a potential connection I'd never seen fleshed out... and so I wrote this to do just that! Enjoy!**

Kazuichi had been staring down at his pottage for a few minutes now. Now, Teruteru loved people appreciating his food, but he preferred they appreciated its _flavor_ and not its looks. He’d already been a bit put off when his classmate had asked for the peasant dish in particular, but he’d complied because Souda was both a friend and a fellow pervert. Now that the mechanic was mulling over the special order he’d taken great pains to put on par with his usual culinary excellency, Teru couldn’t be silent any longer.

“Hmm? What’s the matter?” he finally asked, wiping down his utensils while he talked. “Something not sitting right with you?” Sure, he may be just a teeny tiny major bit insulted if Souda wasn’t satisfied when he’d gone out of his way for him, but even as the finest chef around he knew not everyone would like everything he made, rare as it was.

For a brief moment, the mechanic didn’t respond. Then, as if a switch was flipped, he jolted up and almost dropped his spoon in the process. “Wha? No, no! It tastes great! It’s just… it’s got me thinking.”

“Oooooh?” Interest piqued, Teru leaned over the counter, chin in his hands. “Thinking of what? Its perfect blend of rice and veggies? The exquisite aroma, the refined taste? Or perhaps… you’re thinking of moi?” 

Kazuichi gagged. “Cut that crap out! I’m definitely not going to eat this if you're gonna make me throw it back up!”

“Awwww… you’re no fun…” The chef tilted his head, humming curiously. “If not that, then what?”

“You know, just… family stuff…” Once more Souda’s gaze dropped down to his lunch, and before he knew it, he was lost in memories and sharing more than he reasonably should. “My dad was never really good to me. Anyone, really. But my mom… even when our family was at its lowest, she was an angel. Fed me. Cared for me. Tried her best to protect me. She made this dish for me a lot… it was pretty much the best we could afford. But I always looked forward to it.”

He dipped his spoon back into the bowl, stirring it absently. “I just wanted a little bit of an old favorite, ya know? And now I’m thinking of her. Last I heard, she’s about had enough of my dad, too. …Sometimes I wish I could be back there cheering her on.” Inside, he cursed himself, knowing he was too afraid to really put his words into action.

Teruteru had been listening intently. He was no stranger to swapping stories and one-sided flirting when his customers were eating. He sort of liked that people trusted him with these little snippets of their lives in exchange for his cooking. But this was heavier than usual… and also something he could relate to.

“We’re not too different, you and I,” Teru mused with a smile. “My own mother’s my little gift from heaven. Keeping me and my siblings from getting into trouble…” His smile drooped. “Even after the sickness.”

Now it was Kazuichi’s turn to feel like he’d learned too much. He pulled his beanie over his eyes, grunting. “Ouch… I’m sorry.” What kinda thing did people say in a situation like this? Souda tried his best. “I’m, ah, sure she was a great woman…?”

“Was? Waaaaas?” Teruteru clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “She’s still kicking, dummy! But nothing’s easy for her anymore…” He sighed, straightening back up and drumming his fingers on the counter. “Which is why I’ll make things easier for her. One way or another. It’s the least a man can do for his sweet old mama, right?”

“…Right.” Souda’s stomach flipped, already regretting his earlier cowardice in the face of a person who could truly defend their family. With the guilt chewing at his gut, he wasn’t sure he could eat the meal now even if he wanted to… and he REALLY wanted to. It was freakin’ delicious.

The pottage still went untouched, and Teru’s brow furrowed with concern. Then, inspiration struck him. “Brilliance! I have an idea!”

“…Eh?”

“I think a homesick fellow like you could use a little motherly hospitality. So how’s about this: When we get the chance, you can follow me home to the family dine- er, the family restaurant! My mama would LOVE to feed your stomach and heart! Oh, she’d be downright giddy to meet a friend. Might put a bit more pep in her step, even…”

Friend? Kazuichi wasn’t sure whether to smile or grimace. …But deep down, he couldn’t deny it was nice to hear. Of course, such an offer meant he’d be hanging around Teru for a day. …But if his mom was as sweet as she sounded, and cooked half as decently as he did, well, it sounded like a trip worth making. He’d decided.

“Deal. So long as you don’t introduce me as your boyfriend or somethin’.”

“No promises~.”

Souda rolled his eyes while his server simply chuckled. Then, the little chef raised a brow. “Of course, the best deals go both ways, no? Perhaps you and I could go pep talk your own mother together sometime? I’d be honored to help a lovely lady break free of a dishonorable man.”

…Kazuichi had to admit, having back up might just give him the courage he needed for that. Then again, that would require showing Teru where he lived outside of the dorms. Just the thought made him shudder. “I’ll consider it. But if you’re even thinking of hitting on my mom, I am beating the _crap_ out of you!”

“Oh? Tut, tut. Are you saying you like it rough, Souda? Scandalous…”

_“I said cut it out!”_


End file.
